MAGES
by Jules Elric
Summary: In an alternate world filled with alchemy is a school for spies. Lucia Heart is a sweet, innocent, and quiet nerd, but don't judge a book by it's cover! Behind those thick rimmed glasses hide many dark secrets. And a certain pink haired flame alchemist is determined to uncover them. Lucia Heart, who is she really?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**** Hello guys I'm Jules(Julia) and this is my first fanfic on a manga/anime i adore! it's my first time and I would love reviews that give me honest feedback chapter two is almost done and shall be posted in a few days. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! have fun!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Haa... Haa... Haa..." the blonde panted "finally..." she murmured, and looked back through the fence at the towering mansion. She looked wild and a hint of a small smile played on her lips. Still she was stunning. Her shoulder length blonde hair that had the slightest tint of gold was put up in a messy ponytail, her porcelain skin was flushed and covered with sweat. The moon illuminated and complemented her big triumphant brown eyes, her dark black outfit and all her curves. "Sayonara, minna" she whispered and took of into the night.

_**1 Month Later**_

Lucy Heartphilia woke up with a start. She kept having strange nightmares about her past, her father, her mother and him. She couldn't forget him no matter how hard she tried, but she couldn't remember him either. She knew who he was, how he acted, but she couldn't remember how he looked like and how he sounded, what his name was. She could only remember that her past with him was painful and full of unwanted memories and scars. She shook her head, sighed and got out of bed. She trudged reluctantly to the bathroom, 'what a crappy morning, that will no doubt turn into another crappy day.' she thought as she stripped and got into the shower. It was a month since she ran away from home and settled into the small but comfortable apartment, and thankfully her father showed no signs of looking for her. At least publicly. It hurt at first but then again it was less problems for her, she didn't want to go back to THAT place. She was quite proud of herself despite everything, about three months before her great escape she found herself a job and started saving money for an apartment to move into when she leaves, also she asked a trusty friend to make some fake documents for her in order to enter school. For a month she's been the new kid, a target for jocks, bullies and other unwanted people. And for a month she played the role of a quiet weak nerd, it infuriated her but she held her ground. She had no choice, and for freedom sacrifices had to be made. Getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and couldn't help but stare at her reflection. She studied herself and couldn't help and think what a shame it was hiding her sexy body, her curves, her face. But then she reminded it was for the freedom, for her freedom. Lucy sighed and started drying her blonde hair which now had streaks of blue in it. After it was dry she started her transformation: she put on faded bootcut jeans, a black oversized"Metallica through the never" t-shirt, and a white baggy hoody featuring her favorite band "three days grace". She turned on the radio and smiled when she heard the familiar lyrics to one of her favorite "Skillet" songs:  
"NO! you'll never be alone,  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars,  
Hear my whispers in the dark!"  
'maybe it won't be such a bad day after all!' she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and drew a star under her left eye, she put on green mascara, and a light layer of electric blue eye shadow. Pulling on big, thick, fake framed glasses and studied herself in the mirror, her smile grew as she studied her face invite mirror. Rich and sharp tonged Lucy Heartphilia transformed into the shy Lucia Heart with bold make up.

Her first 3 periods went awful. In the morning she had Gildarts for gym, and he kept trying to look down the girls shirts. For second period she had Wakaba for history and he filled the whole room with horrid smoke. And right before lunch she had Aquarius for math, she could still feel her mother's, friends glare. At first she panicked and thought she would get recognized, but the slave driver was too concerned about her relationship with the football coach Scorpio. Lucy wanted to scream and punch someone, or something, it was so frustrating especially when she was the water demon's favourite victim. At least she had double English with Mirajane to look forward to.  
"Hey bitch!" an icy voice yelled from behind her and before she had time to react, she was shoved rudely from behind. "Move. Out. Of our way!" hissed a girl, and then giggled when Lucy stumbled and her glasses fell. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Minerva" she dug her nails into her palms. And looked up to meet the cold, heartless eyes of the older girl. As expected she had her gang of followers behind her, a creepy guy with long green hair, who kicked her glasses away, Yukio a shy girl with white hair, the step brothers loud-mouthed jock Sting and silent mysterious Rogue. Minerva had long black hair, cold endless black eyes, and clothes that were a size too small. Yukio had reluctant blue eyes, and wore always the same thing as her queen. Sting was a light blonde haired asshole, who surprise wore a Hockey jersey and was always smirking arrogantly. Rogue on the other hand was a man of few words, literally. His black hair concealed one of his eyes and he always wore black clothes, unlike his brother he rarely spoke and smiled.  
Minerva smirked and walked away her butt moving like a duck's. Lucy muttered a few cuss words under her breath, which sting must have heard because he looked at her with an amused smile and a cocked eyebrow. Then he shrugged and walked away. Suddenly her watch started beeping, she looked at it and groaned, 'cm 2 brfng rm nw' 'seriously what now?' she found her glasses, stood up 'this day keeps getting worse and worse.'


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**** Konichiwa my dear readers to those who have read Chapter 1 and liked it(even if you didn't, but then why would you still be here?) I'd like to say Arigatou! Chapter 2 will be a little like the very beginning of FT but at the end there shall be a twist. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in there but I'm trying my best. ;P Please enjoy and ****don't forget to review!**** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Lucy had a problem. No wait. Lucy had many problems. She didn't know what to do, according to her orders she had to go to the briefing room immediately, but in her contract it said she was not allowed to meet other members of the guild. Also she ran away from home and concealed a very dark secret; apparently it was so dark that she didn't even remember it. Now that she thought about it, she found it strange, the older she got the less she remembered about her past and about HIM. As if someone or something was blocking her memories.  
"Kyaaa! It's him! It's the... SALAMANDER!" Cried a bunch of dreamy girly voices. Lucy instantly whipped around. 'The salamander? What's he doing here?' Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and everything went black.  
Lucy woke up what felt like hours later she didn't know what happened but she remembers being trapped in darkness. A man sat across from her on a velvet couch: He had dark blue/purple hair and he wore a wicked smile. Over top of his right eyebrow he had a strange tattoo that looked a lot like two brackets back to back or a cursive "X", on his fingers he wore two rings: one with a heart and one with a sleeping moon. She had to keep her head in this situation.  
"I" he waved a hand for effect "I am the salamander of Fairy Tail! You have quite a pretty face you know. If only you would..." he reached for her glasses but she slapped his hand away.  
"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to seduce me, so I would become your girlfriend and then you'll dump me in front of everyone!" Lucy glared. The "Salamander" smiled wickedly "you're not that stupid are you" all of a sudden a bunch of thugs appeared grinning like idiots "guess I'll do it the hard way"  
Lucy jumped up and reached for her side, there disguised as a key holder way her gold and silver collection of alchemical keys (that could open any lock), and a Swiss army knife, but she was restrained from behind. The "salamander" grabbed her holder and examined it. "Ah so you're one of those MAGES!" (Mongolia Alchemic Generation of Elite Spies) he tossed her keys out the window and they flew into the lake, the blonds' eyes grew in horror and she gasped. This was one of the worst days of her life, and she just about thought that it couldn't get worse. "I won't be needing this only a Contractor, or a member of the two families can use them" she looked after them, tears streaming down her face, her mother's most precious memento gone in the blink of an eye. But at the same time she analyzed her surroundings. She was on a raft that contained one or two rooms; as far as she could tell there we're only three exits: the door where the thugs stood, and two windows on each side, one showed a lake that was behind the school and the other one was covered by a curtain.  
'Fairy Tail? Is this what a Fairy Tail member is?' she glared at him from beneath her tear stained eyes and glasses (makeup is waterproof).

Meanwhile...  
'cm 2 brfng rm nw' flashed on Natsu Dragneel's watch, every spy on his guild had one. His eyes lit up 'finally a mission, I'm all fired up!' he fit up from his spot on the roof and jumped down the flight of stairs. But stopped when he heard something strange "hey did you hear?" a hushed tone said "a girl got knocked out and was kidnapped by a guy calling himself the Salamander..." at this Natsu's ears perked up, another voice answered "No way? The guy from the Fairy Tail club?" Natsu's eyes lost their excited shine, and danced with angry flames.  
"Yeah"  
"I can't believe it!"  
'Fairy Tail...' he narrowed his eyes and took off without a second thought.

"I can't believe a Fairy Tail wizard would-" Lucy was cut off by a boy crashing through the ceiling. He wore the strangest clothes: a red long sleeve, over which he had a black shirt with a golden dragon breathing crimson flame. He wore white sweats and black double strap sandals; on his neck he had a white scaled scarf even though it wasn't cold outside. He had sharp Onyx eyes behind which burned an angry flame, his mouth was a straight line and the strangest thing was his hair, which was a salmon pink. Surprised the Thugs loosened their hold in Lucy she kicked them and stumbled away. Suddenly something wrapped itself around Lucy's waist and she was flying through the roof. "What the HEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"  
"It's OK I'm here to rescue you!" a child's voice exclaimed "my name is Happy" From bellow nets and bullets shot up nearly missing Lucy by a hair. "WHY YOU-" the blonde broke off in mid sentence and began to fall, as she fell, she caught a glimpse of happy: he was a very small boy wearing a blue cat costume. "My transformation wore off" he stated  
"stupid Cat!" and they plunged into the blue waters screaming. As soon as Lucy hit the water though she stretched her arms ahead of her putting one hand on top of the other and entering with a tiny splash. Opening her eyes underwater she saw something shiny tangled in the seaweed, she swam towards it and grinned 'Bingo!' Untangling her keys from the slimy vegetation she swam up, breaking the surface she grabbed a key and pulled back her sleeve "Open gate of the water bearer! Send that raft back to land! Water alchemy number 26, AQUARIUS!" the key disintegrated in the water forming a transparent mermaid like figure with a vase. The mermaid absorbed water into the vase, pressurised it and it shot out with a speed of 350 km/h taking the raft, Lucy, Happy, and the other unfortunate things that got in its way. Meanwhile Natsu was getting his ass kicked by the thugs; the guy had a terrible, horrible case of motion sickness. When the raft was swept ashore it ended up destroying the academy's private beach, everyone who was in the raft was now out of it coughing and sputtering water and some blood.  
"What the hell you stupid water spirit, I'm the one who summoned you, you're not supposed to sweep me along with you!" Lucy yelled her personality finally showing and makeup running.  
"You'll never get a boyfriend little girl" the mermaid hmphed, and dissolved. The spirit was about as controllable as the elements and particles out of which it was made. And Aquarius reminded Lucy way to much of her deceased mother's friend. She got up and almost tripped over something blue "Happy?!"

"A...y...e... sir..." he barely whispered.

"C'mon we need to help your pink haired friend

"It's salmon" the little creature got up slowly, on his bruised face he wore a crazy, creepy smile "Natsu is also an alchemist, in fact" the raft and its surroundings burst into flames "he's the real salamander!"

**I went there! I stopped in the middle. To be continued in Chapter 3!**


End file.
